


I Love You, I Love You Too

by Blue_Panda



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Panda/pseuds/Blue_Panda
Summary: Mikado will always take care of Aoba.





	I Love You, I Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic both in general and also for this pairing. Please tell me if you liked it or if there is any constructive criticism i'd also love to hear that. Also if i have missed any grammar or spelling, please i'd also like to hear that so i can fix it.

Things had never really made sense for Mikado Ryuugamine, but tonight was even stranger than normal... Aoba Kuronuma had shown up at Mikado's door-step with blood streaming down a wound on the side of his head and his left arm bent at an awkward angle. Mikado had quickly ushered Aoba inside, his becoming sightly panicked. "T-Thanks." Aoba said, giving his boyfriend a small smile filled with pain. "W-what happened?!" Mikado asked, shocked to see his boyfriend and fellow classmate like this. "Nothing to serious..." Aoba said, seeming distant all of the sudden. "Stay here, I'll be right back, ok?" Mikado instructed, heading to the bathroom to find the first-aid-kit. Once Mikado had found the first-aid-kit and treated Aoba's wounds as best he could, he decided to pry what really happened out of Aoba, and hopefully convince him to go to a hospital while he was at it. "So... What really happened?" Mikado asked, noticing how Aoba averted his his eyes from him when he asked. "I've told you... it's nothing important, nothing you should worry about." Aoba replied, clearly not going to tell Mikado anything without a little bit of an extra push. "Please, Aoba. Tell me what happened." Mikado said, not going to give up until his boyfriend told him what he wanted to know. "I... Got attacked." Aoba admitted shamefully. Hanging his head low and refusing to look at Mikado. "Why?" Mikado asked calming but sternly, gently grabbing Aoba's chin and getting the smaller boy to look at him. "W-well i attacked first but they said... something." Aoba said, the last word rolling off his tongue like the sour stuff they put in SUPER SOUR candy. "What did they say?" Mikado asked, a hint of uncertainty creeping into his voice, seeing Aoba look away once more and start chewing on bottom lip. "They called you an idiot... Well, not they. Ran did." Aoba scowled, remembering the run in with his older brother just an hour ago. "You shouldn't have attacked your brother on you own, you know he's dangerous." Mikado scolded, remembering the many times that Aoba had told him the exact same thing the first time they met, that being that Ran was dangerous. "I know Mikado." Aoba said, rolling his eyes at how protective Mikado always proved to be. "I'm sorry Aoba, i'm just worried because... I love you." Mikado said, watching his boyfriend's cheeks grow red. 'Cute' Mikado thought, looking at his tired boyfriend lovingly. "I l-love you too." Aoba whispered, falling asleep with his head resting o Mikado's lap, smiling in his sleep, feeling completely safe and content with Mikado. Mikado sighed, running his fingers through his boyfriend's soft blue hair. 'Maybe I'll eventually get you to stop fighting your brother, but until then, I'll always be here to take care of you.' Mikado thought as he watched his boyfriend sleeping safely in his lap.


End file.
